Alcanzando las estrellas
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Cuando pasas toda tu vida bajo la sombra de tu hermano mayor, llega un momento donde quieres superarlo. ¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llegar para conseguirlo? [Participante para el reto de "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"]
Como si no tuviera nada más que hacer, participo en este reto del foro. Espero terminarlo. Mientras, les dejo el prólogo.

 **Notas del autor:** Participante para el reto de "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak" (Link en mi perfil). Originalmente para este reto no estaba como opción el Viridian, pero estoy completamente segura de que cierto administrador metió a mi OTP solo para que yo participara. Todos lo sabemos.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, "colaboración" con otros fics, aparición de OC's como personajes principales, posible OoC.

Dedicado a mis bellas Fangirls (May, Ryuu y Dany) y a Alexander que hizo lo posible porque me metiera a este reto

* * *

 **Alcanzando las estrellas.**

Prólogo.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más precavido, si hubiera pensado mejor la situación, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la cabeza caliente; no estarían en esa situación. Por culpa de las hormonas que lo dominaron fue que puso a su novia en una situación de vida o muerte, ya que a los diecisiete años su cuerpo aún no estaba listo para darle vida a un bebé. Y todo ha sido culpa del pelirrojo, todo por dejarse llevar por un pequeño roce de la chica en el área de su entrepierna.

Silver siempre había sido reconocido por mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar fácilmente por la situación sin pensar primero en que provocarían sus acciones; era un chico muy calculador que siempre tenía en mente todas las opciones posibles. Ese era el mayor rasgo que lo caracterizaba, por esto mismo sus amigos más cercanos dentro de la preparatoria lo respetaban.

Cuando fue momento para que el amor golpeara al pelirrojo, causo una constante burla por parte de su mejor amigo azabache. Este más que nada lo hacía porque él era así de burlón y todos lo sabían, pero realmente el muchacho estaba muy feliz por su amigo de la infancia y de que haya podido encontrar un amor correspondido con una chica completamente hermosa y adorable como lo era Yellow.

Esta relación entre Silver y Yellow era algo peculiar, gracias a la personalidad de ambos fue que iban avanzando con gran lentitud; y esto provoco que la curiosidad de sus amigos despertara y empezaran a involucrarse en la relación, planeando modos en los que pudiese haber un poco más para ese par. Sin embargo todas las ocasiones habían sido arruinadas por Silver. Con el tiempo, todos sus amigos los terminaron por dejar en paz y decidieron que lo mejor era que aquella relación evolucionara poco a poco.

Por esa misma razón, fue que en el momento en el que los más cercanos se enteraron que Yellow había quedado embarazada de Silver, todos quedaron más que sorprendidos y atónitos; era una impactante noticia. Sin embargo todos estaban felices por la pareja y los felicitaron incontables veces. Aunque estos estaban más bien avergonzados por no haber tomado las precauciones necesarias al momento que realizaron aquel acto amoroso.

Aunque fuera un embarazo no deseado, a ninguno de los dos les disgustaba la idea de formar una familia, su relación había empezado desde hace cuatro años y habían formado ya un fuerte vínculo de amor y confianza. Pese a que ambos aun eran menores, se sentían listos para empezar a vivir juntos mientras criaban a su hijo.

Toda la duración del embarazo se llevó con normalidad; las treinta y seis semanas transcurrieron mientras Yellow se hacia sus chequeos mensuales, tomaba las vitaminas necesarias y aunque aún asistía al colegio se cuidaba para no afectar a su hijo. Al ser madre primeriza estaba emocionada con la llegada de su niño.

Pero al parecer, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ya que al momento que la hora de parto llego, las cosas se complicaron.

Dado a la corta edad en la que Yellow se embarazó, corría un alto riesgo para el momento en que su hijo estaba por llegar al mundo. Durante la madrugada de una calurosa noche de abril fue el momento en que las contracciones empezaron a llegar dando aviso que el niño estaba listo para nacer, aunque también se provocó una importante hemorragia interna en la muchacha.

Silver y Yellow todavía no vivían juntos, así que Yellow aún vivía con sus padres, quienes al principio no estaban de acuerdo con el embarazo de la rubia. Sin embargo, al ver la convicción de su hija y del muchacho por la llegada del pequeño y que notaron como este estaba completamente comprometido a hacerse cargo de Yellow y de su hijo, fue que finalmente terminaron aceptando la llegada de su nieto pese al riesgoso embarazo.

Es por esto que los encargados de cuidar a Yellow en el camino al hospital fueron sus padres, y solo hasta el momento donde Yellow estaba siendo atendida por los doctores para controlar la hemorragia y salvar al bebé, fue que decidieron avisarle a Silver; quien llego como rayo al hospital.

El pelirrojo no dejaba de culparse por poner a la madre de su hijo en aquella situación delicada. Sabía que el cuerpo de Yellow era pequeño, no solo de tamaño sino también en edad; jamás debió haberla obligado a hacerlo a una edad tan corta como lo eran los diecisiete años. Debieron esperar un poco más, debió ocupar aquel objeto llamado condón y así Yellow no estaría luchando por su vida.

Si algo le pasaba a Yellow, simplemente no se lo perdonaría.

Silver se encontraba con la cabeza gacha mientras se sostenía con una mano la frente, notaba como varias mechas de cabello caían libremente a los costados de su rosto. La preocupación lo invadía, no había otra cosa que estuviera en su mente que no fuese Yellow.

—¿Te preocupa? — Sin que el muchacho se haya dado cuenta, el padre de su novia había tomado asiento al lado de él. Las intenciones del hombre era poder calmar un poco al pelirrojo, aunque debía admitir que estaba igual o más preocupado que el muchacho.

—¿Acaso tu no Wilton? — Sin levantar su mirada plateada le contesto.

El hombre soltó un suspiro antes de contestar. —Por supuesto que sí. — Hizo una pausa. —Pero sé que mi hija estará bien. Ella siempre ha sido alguien muy fuerte, lucha por todo aquello que le importa y siempre con una adorable sonrisa en el rostro… De alguna forma me recuerda a una estrella.

Silver se quedó callado, revisando lentamente la información que su suegro le había ofrecido; y todo era cierto. Yellow sin duda era una brillante estrella que siempre luchaba por seguir brillando y ofreciendo aquel brillo a los demás. Eso era algo que se debía reconocer de la rubia.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras levantaba el rostro, dejando mostrar su mirada plateada y de paso sus intensas bolsas bajo los ojos. Para poder mantener a su familia había empezado a trabajar mientras terminaba sus estudios, era una fuerte presión a la que se había estado sometiendo; si a eso a parte le agregamos el hecho de que lo habían despertado en medio de la madrugada con esa terrible noticia, eran entendibles sus ojeras.

—Familiares de Yellow. — Tras una eterna espera, una enfermera apareció en la sala trayendo noticias; como la rubia había entrado al quirófano, su novio y padres debían ser pacientes y esperar porque alguien les informara del estado de la muchacha. Y por fin aquella espera había terminado.

Como si todo el cansancio en el muchacho desapareciera, se levantó y dirigió con la mujer vestida de blanco con una gran velocidad, estando ansioso por la noticia que esta le fuera a dar.

—Supongo que usted es el padre, uno de los niños saco sus ojos. Yellow se encuentra bien, aunque débil. Necesita reposar. — El alma de Silver regreso a él cuando escucho aquellas palabras, Yellow se encontraba bien y eso era lo más importante.

Aunque, había algo nuevo que lo inquietaba. —Disculpe, escuche bien, ¿Dijo: "Uno de los niños"?

—Sí, ¿No lo sabía? Eran gemelos. Acompáñeme para verlos.

Durante todas las idas con el ginecólogo en las que Silver acompañaba a Yellow, nunca les habían informado que serían gemelos, siempre les habían dicho que era un niño el que venía en camino. No dos. La noticia dejo en shock al pelirrojo, sin embargo decidió seguir de cerca a la enfermera, aunque sus movimientos fuesen temblorosos y no sabía que decir. Estaba ansioso de ver por primera vez a sus hijos.

Llegaron al área de cuidados intensivos, donde había varios pacientes que se estaban recuperando de alguna operación, y también había varios bebés dentro de las incubadoras. En cierta parte estaba una Yellow inconsciente y dos incubadoras al lado de ella. Silver primeramente se dirigió donde estaba la rubia para poder estar a su lado y brindarle un dulce beso en la frente. Estaba enormemente agradecido de que el amor de su vida se encontraba bien.

—Los bebés se encuentran completamente saludables. Ambos son muy afortunados al tenerlos. — Tras esto decidió dejar a Silver solo, para que pudiera disfrutar de su primer momento en familia.

Después de unos segundos desde que la enfermera se había retirado, el pelirrojo decidió acercarse a las incubadoras para por fin ver a sus hijos. Con pasos lentos llego donde estaban sus hijos, dos pequeños recién nacidos.

Pese a que ambos eran gemelos, tenían varias diferencias que se notaban a simple vista. Ambos tenían la piel completamente blanca como la nieve, pero uno tenía una corta cabellera de un color castaño y pese a que acababa de nacer, se encontraba muy activo dejando a la vista su mirada plateada. Igual que la de su padre. El otro, a diferencia de su hermano tenía la cabellera de un color negro como la noche y se encontraba en un profundo sueño. El color de sus ojos se vería después.

Silver se quedó sin palabras al verlos, si antes no sabía que decir ahora menos. La ternura lo había invadido al ver a aquellos hermosos y saludables niños. Y eran SUS niños. Sin que se diera cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Volteo a ver a la dormida Yellow y seguido volvió a fijar su vista en los recién nacidos. Sabía que desde ese momento, su vida cambiaria completamente.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

Deberían darme un premio por escribir sin poseer mis lentes (?)

Chao~


End file.
